Sasha's Glasses
by GraviTiger
Summary: Sasha x Raz Raz decides to be mean and steals Sasha's glasses. If you don't like slash then don't read.


Sasha's Glasses -oneshot-

Pairing: Sasha/Raz

Rating: Pg 13-ish some kissing but mostly fluff and humor, some what OC Sasha

Summary: Raz decides to be evil and steals Sasha's glasses while he's sleeping.

Notes: "talking" 'thoughts'

It was extremely rare that Raz would wake up before his lover. In fact one might think it almost impossible, seeing as the always diligent Sasha Nein made it his duty to wake up before his younger lover, prepare coffee, and perhaps enjoy some alone time before Razputin woke up. Today however would turn out to be different.

--

Raz slowly opened his eyes and rolled over to what usually would be an empty space on his and Sasha's shared bed but instead met a warm body. He curiously looked over to find his usually diligent lover, who was up by sunrise, still asleep. This whole situation perplexed Raz completely. 'Sasha never sleeps in,' Raz thought to him self as he looked at his lover. Then he remembered. Sasha had an important mission yesterday. 'He must be exhausted…or it could be jet lag after all the mission was all the way in Romania' Raz contemplated before smiling and pressing a soft kiss to his exhausted lovers head and carefully getting out of bed.

Raz turned to look back at his lover, and smiled at the fact that he had started cuddling his pillow, but then something on the night stand caught his attention. Sasha's glasses. Raz stared at them. Those glasses were like Sasha's shield to the world he only took them off when he slept and when they made love, so needless to say, since this was Raz's first time waking up before Sasha, that he saw them unattached to Sasha's face while awake or thinking properly. A smirk then crossed his face, this was also the first time he could possibly steal said glasses. Quietly, Raz moved his way over to the night stand and plucked the glasses from where they rested.

After snatching Sasha's glasses Raz headed into the living room to look a little closer at the glasses that hid his lover's eyes. Raz tried them on but quickly took them off because looking though them gave him quite a head ache. 'Wow Sasha must be really blind,' thought Raz as a smile spread across his face when he realized that his lover wouldn't be able to see without his beloved glasses. 'I don't understand why he had to get them tinted though, I mean Sash has beautiful eyes,' Raz had always felt somewhat privileged that he was one of the few people who had seen Sasha's eyes. They were a brilliant shade of blue, that seemed to lock into his very being every time he looked into them. Sasha had told him once that he had his mother's eyes, and that one of the reasons he wore the glasses was so that he wouldn't have to be reminded of her every time he looked in the mirror. Raz smiled at the fact that his lover was able to confide so much in him, but that smile changed to a smirk when he heard sounds of movement in the next room.

--

Sasha woke up very confused. One he was hugging a pillow not Razputin. Two Razputin was not in bed with him, meaning that he woke up before him which was highly unlikely even if he was exhausted from his mission. Eventually he sat up and sighed. 'There is a first time for everything' Sasha thought as he reached for his glasses…..wait. Ok there was a third thing wrong, his glasses were not on their usual perch. Slowly panic started to set in as he blindly started to search around the room for his lost spectacles.

"What are you doing?" Raz asked from the doorway trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Razputin! My glasses! They've gone missing!" replied the frantic Psyconaut agent as he tore apart the master bedroom in a very unorganized manner.

Raz had to bite his lip to stifle the laugh that was about to burst through his lips. He watched his lover franticly search for a few more minutes before deciding to speak up. "You mean these?" he said as he held the glasses by the bridge and showed them to the frantic agent.

Sasha gawked at Raz for a few seconds before it finally clicked that his lover had stolen his glasses while he was sleeping. "Razputin…..give me my glasses," Sasha said as he stared at the blurred figure that was his lover.

Raz seemed to think about it for a few minutes before he finally opened his mouth. "No" was the only word he said before he summoned up his levitation ball and took off

Sasha once more gawked at the retreating blur that was his lover then got up and chased after him. Sasha knew he had his work cut out for him as he and Raz had bought a fairly big house and not to mention the property they owned right outside the camp. Sasha ran through the house checking every room and even the basement/converted lab, just in case Raz managed to figure out the new code to access it. "RAZPUTIN COME OUT NOW!!" he yelled in an attempt to lure the playful prankster out of hiding. '_Nope you gotta find me first!' _the playful voice of Raz answered in Sasha's mind. Sasha then had a brilliant idea. He went back into their shared bedroom, dressed himself, then went outside and walked down a dirt path leading to Whispering Rock Summer Camp.

--

It was a nice twenty minute walk before he found himself at his lab and found his lover, in his chair, wearing his glasses, at least from what he could tell.

"You found me!" Raz said as crossed his legs and proceeded to stare at Sasha through the glasses.

"Razputin may I have my glasses back now?" Sasha asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose and repeated to himself in his head that it was not ok to strangle his lover.

Raz tapped his chin and appeared to be thinking about it. "Depends what do I get in return?" he asked as he spun the chair around.

Sasha sighed and calmly walked over to the chair and stopped it. Gently he pulled his lover up and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

Raz returned the kiss and was surprised when he felt the glasses lifted off his face. "Hey no fair!" Raz said as he pouted and slumped back down into the chair. 'Well I guess the game is over' he thought to himself with a sigh. '_Only if you want it to be' _the deep baritone voice of his lover responded in his mind.

Raz only had a few seconds to comprehend before he was pulled up into a fierce kiss by Sasha, and felt a tongue parting his lips and invading his mouth.

Their tongues battled and slowly Sasha started to push Raz over the desk, slowly moving his hand down Raz's back to cup one of the twin globes he knew so well. Sasha was rewarded with a moan in response as Raz broke the kiss to mark up Agent Nein's sensitive neck. Sasha let out a moan as that skilled mouth went to work on his neck, then he came to his senses. "Razputin…anyone could walk in here at anytime," Sasha managed to voice out despite the fact that his body was cursing him for doing so.

"On one condition. You get a second pair of glasses to wear just around the house. I love getting lost in your eyes," Raz said as he stared up at Sasha.

After contemplating for a few minutes Sasha caved, "Fine but if someone comes over these ones go right back on."

THE END!

Thanks for reading! I'm slowly but surely starting to upload my stuff. Please no flames. If you don't like the pairing then just don't read it. Please Review!


End file.
